kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to the non-downs) is a many-faceted room. Entering the room as an outsider can be risky. You might run into a certain uber-friendly user willing to tell you everything there is to know, or you may run into a league of chat masters bent on destruction who will smite you upon one misguided statement. You would be best off staying quiet to begin with. As the rather dense editor before me stated, this room is going through some enjoyable turmoil. All in all, one who is considering this room should hop in now, tensions are rising fast. What happens next just might be epic... Strikethrough text serves mainly to show passage of time. Studying it can provide you with some insight as to what Eggy was like before you got here. The Four Horsemen The Four Horsemen of Eggy have united under two purposes. The first of which is to protect the innocent and be, though assholes at times, helpful. Secondly, The Four Horsemen are here in Eggy to slay trolls. They each possess a different quality of "pwnage" and will absolutely tear your shit up if you are: Stupid, trolling, flaming, spamming, emo, or any other number of hideously annoying things. Understandably, there are many who feel jilted, offended, raped, pillaged, insulted, and trampled by The Four. They can get over it. If you harbor some bad feelings towards one of them, you were wrong and they told you so. ''There are no frequently visiting mods in Eggy. Trust nobody if not The Four. '' The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Don't talk about Eggy. Great movie and all but a bit too cliche. The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion if you're a dumb ass Christian of any belief or nationality who doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about. Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. Room Owner Eggy never comes around anymore. Don't worry about it. 12/13/2010 at approximately 11:30 PM EST, Eggy shows up for a visit/advertises his forum. Eggy Regulars We in Eggstraordinary follow a special moral code, which serves as the rules for our chat: Don't be a dick. Male Regulars Afro_man: '''Used to play back in '08 but has now returned during the summer of '10. Epic troll who trolls users who he doesn't see fit, with ease. Smokes and drinks. Memes a lot. '''assassinbrad: Cool guy thats not on as much as he used to be. Likes command and conquer. bigrick: '''One of the first eggy regs around, joined early '08, came back during early '10 and now is hyper-visitor. Sound guy, talks to anyone and likes to have a laugh with everyone, especially laughing in the face of failures. Also, he loves napalm so, y'know, i wouldn't get on the wrong side of him... '''BlackRoseflash: '''Is totally gloomy and thinks life is a waste of time. '''bowen10000: Quietly earns badges in the background unless something sparks his interest in chat. Main editor of the Wiki because for some reason I'm the only one who can/is willing. Horseman of Pestilence. Cezar55: Recruits kids and slays trolls. Or so he says. Also echoes people and complains of dead chat. comunisumsucks: Is known for being the sexiest person in Eggy. coolio: a pretty awesome guy who has Down's Syndrome, so be nice to him when he is chatting. Danyo: Is Banjo. BANJO IS AWESOME. talks in morse code. .... .. druadal:Fun New Zealander (i didnt know they allowed computers in new zealand...) Claims to have beatenBBallDudes Mud and Blood score.. only if he can doit again Elliohowe: '''An original Eggy reg, original on his old Elliohow account. Until he got perma banned for finding out AmbertheJew's password, logging in, and silencing someone, with Tyekkonderoga and Lufc4ever's help. Naturally. Now skulks around on this new account, randomly trolling (by accident) and hating on emo's. Also he has awesome GINGER hair. '''EnyOne25: Is very smart, and an amazing buddy. Talks about NBA Basketball a lot, annoyingly. Frejya: '''barely talks, but when he does always has something cynical to say. mutes almost everyone '''jimmy159: CHRISTOPHER NOLAN IS THE BEST MAN IN THE WORLD, HE MADE BATMAN AND INCEPTION. THAT IS ALL. (?) JohnTheBomb: He's the bomb. No seriously. Awesome guy. No seriously. Kills the chat with a bloody shot gun, thats all ways bloody. Changed to Sniperjunky till the voices say otherwise. LordsKnight: Inventor of the nickname for graveyard890, "gravetard". (Hurhurhur.) Don't be a fag, I won't be a dick. Lufc4ever: Is an awesome guy, we learn everything we can from him. Everyone loves a good trolling from this guy. ramonio: Is a good guy that gives good advices. Always in for a compromise. Brother of brenda1996, you can always say your sorry for me :. He plays the whole day transformice Transformice quite often. Rebel2112: '''Just got back from Korea. Is a nice helpful guy and is mature and is an oldie in Eggy. '''Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Horseman of War. '''Having lost his school-rental computer due to his completion of said institution, Redeement will be taking a break while he settles his ass down somewhere doing something. Will be missed PARTY TIME '''rein: '''Is evil and anyone that dares to stay 1 hour will suffer a life of horrible fates. Or not. '''Senoac13: '''Sports_zacharyhs cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Snowpandies: '''Doesn't talk unless it's to pretend he's cool. Would be a troll, if he had any real wit. '''SniperJunky: '''Homicidal alter ego of JohnTheBomb. Kills the chat with a bloody scythe, than licks up the remains '''Sports_zacharyh: '''Senoac13s cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''ssix: '''An old Eggy regular that quit kong for several months but returned once awesome user tj09target messaged him to return. Original username is Crisler. CPU geek who enjoys chatting with people and is a loyal Eggstraordinary-only chatroom goer. P.S. Rebel2112 is awesome! '''Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. Zeodeathgod: Graveyard's dad, pm and ram's best friend, and xan's butt buddy who pms's on him. LordsKnight's bro. is the best person in this chat!! Stalks brenda1996 (Who wouldn't?)(Ramonio likes baby penis) Female Regulars the more info one provides in this section, the more of a whore they are. hiddenstar: An Aussie that constantly comes to play, she's in Uni. imthebestever: Her name doesnt lie and she plays pr2 a lot.brother to imtoawsome, son of graveyard890 and married to LordsKnight. Loveless17: Not really love less. Shes sweet and polite but she just needs to get out of trouble. Loses the game everytime. SoulHunter19: A Peruvian girl who is generally nice to everyone. Taken from her profile: "Im a normal Video Gamer, Gun Lover, Hyperactive, Bipolar, Bisexual and Volatile Girl, but im nice and i dont like insults or making people feel bad. I have a lot of friends here in Kongverse, mostly in Eggstraordinary the coolest room ever, i was kicked from lots of rooms because of my strong personality, but in Eggy im the Queen..." tj09target: Doesnt give out personal info. toxic lollipop: '''Dorky chick who has some epic pickup lines. Likes to mess around with Crisler, but hes so sexy, who doesn't? Moderators '''Merryl: '''Announced that she was becoming a hyper visitor to Eggy. Possibly one of the soundest mods to ever visit eggy of recent times. Everyone can still have a good laugh and act normal, not breaking eggstraordinary's code of rowdiness, which is excellent! Doesn't come into eggy very often anymore Eggy could use a regular mod, because we do attract (on purpose) a good bit of trolling and it is a pain to everyone to whisper a mod whenever somebody starts spamming, especially since they stop once they see the M and start once it goes away (usually). Trolls Slayed '''annexoxo: Underage user that kept spamming, got trolled, said she was mad and left. Also got reported for. Josh_56: '''Pretending to be a mod, then a minute later says he was never pretending to be a mod and says he is a mod on a fake site. Also causing problems and calling everyone whores, because of this everybody hates him!. Never to be welcomed in Eggy again. '''Star_Fox_Forever: Pretending to be starfox characters. Also made 7 alt accounts and was talking with himself and continued for 30 minutes until he got slayed off by a moderator. Also thinks he knows how a mod works, but like always, trolls are trolls that know nothing. Now he learned his lesson to never troll in Eggstraordinary. graveyard890: '''Yes, that's right, he was a troll (Not a very good one, but persistent). He hit on underage girls (By the sites standards, which require you to be at least 13 yo.) Also had a habit of going to other rooms and portraying himself as a great troll slayer. He was run out by some regulars and now resides in Uber Universe under the alias vampirelord101. '''beastmode742436: This guy kind of confused me, but basically he tried to call an election for leader of Eggstraordinary and got made fun of by everyone who was online at the time, then he panicked and left to some random room. Barely worth noting. Won't go away, though. See below. Triumvirate of the Neglected: A group of "chatters" (beastmode742436, meep888, and hihowru51) brought together by their inability to produce remotely engaging or sentient chats, thus they are ignored. They carry on conversations with each other, or alone, and partake in any and all gay chat practices such as spamming, making up stories, and RP. Too pathetic to mute, most just watch with a small smirk on their faces. '-Additional Honorary Members': choowymonky, fireglory23, Warlords848. Funny Quotes The News at 9 JohnTheBomb: so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy? *shoves camera and microphone in face* CarlosQuintero: well it feels great bob CarlosQuintero: feels real good man CarlosQuintero: I just wanna thank god CarlosQuintero: you know CarlosQuintero: for makin this happen CarlosQuintero: um CarlosQuintero: my publicist CarlosQuintero: couldn't have done it with out you CarlosQuintero: you know honestly CarlosQuintero: it's like JohnTheBomb: excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* BlackRoseflash: thanks bob Hipotion: hey CarlosQuintero: lol JohnTheBomb: rofl BlackRoseflash: we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Fail of Eggstraordinary LordsKnight: This is your last chance to leave, burger and SHE. a_passing_maniac: no it's not, lord. a_passing_maniac: they can leave whenever. Zeodeathgod: 0.o LordsKnight: Not with their last shreds of dignity. burgerboy: who u having fn with a peterfile LordsKnight: LMFAO Zeodeathgod: >.> LordsKnight: XDF a_passing_maniac: well, that works. Zeodeathgod: xDD crackedcorn: lol u spelled it wrong LordsKnight: PETERFILE!! Zeodeathgod: LOL graveyard890: im crackin up Zeodeathgod: LOLLOLOL i just laughed so hard xD LordsKnight: Oh, God. crackedcorn: lol ikr\ LordsKnight: That's great. bigrick: that made me laugh :') a_passing_maniac: aaand, last shred of dignity, gone. Zeodeathgod: xD Zeodeathgod: llooololool a_passing_maniac: lords, your prediction was masterly crackedcorn: lol apm SHEDEVIL2: i am not listening to ur nonsense burgerboy: **** u that was like ur mom in my bed last night m8 bigrick: '''you fail '''a_passing_maniac: burger mate, stop while you're behind and not to far behind LordsKnight: Burger, I can't take you seriously at all. burgerboy: who ur mom LordsKnight: There aren't words for that kind of fail crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''not even epic fail is enough '''crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''and epic fail is a lot '''crackedcorn: ikr bigrick: of fail a_passing_maniac: '''it is a lot '''bigrick: peterfile :') Eggstraordinary records Please provide proof with screen shot (if you don't know how lrn2google), or a witness to this phenomenal feat. Thank you. 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder(s): thekodos and PyrettaBlaze Time: 5 hours, 29 minutes and 44 seconds. 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!' 1. 'Bballdude98 (5/19/2010) '''2. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) 'Highest Wave on Mud and Blood 2 Wave: 91 Current Holder: Bballdude98 Highest Wave on Onslaught 2 Current Holder: Eskimo Man. Kills:4733 Shots:169258 Spend:932835 Score:4415108055 Wave:481 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners